


worm, stick or Bird....?

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [8]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Average_Enby suggested this, Coming Out, Gen, Good brother yakko, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-binary Wakko, This Is For You, Wakko uses He/They pronuns, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko is wondering what online name they should use so he asks his sibs. and comes out in the process
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	worm, stick or Bird....?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Average_Enby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average_Enby/gifts).



Wakko is online making an Instagram account he knows you don't use your real name online (being raised in the '90s) and besides they want to experiment with names and stuff. So far he's picked out worm, stick, and bird. Those names just work, He doesn't want to legally change their name to any of those because Wakko already sounds androgynous. So he does the only thing he thinks of he'll ask Yakko and Dot for their opinion on the matter. 

Walking into the living room where Dot is trying on bows and Yakko is watching TV. Sitting next to Yakko, they flip open the laptop that got Yakko's attention. "Hey Baby bro what are you doing?"

Looking up Wakko says "Making an Instagram account, I just don't know What I should call myself."

"What do you want to call yourself?" Dot asks Joining the conversation. 

"Worm, Stick, or Bird," Wakko says.

Dot and Yakko look at each other have a quick silent conversation and say in unison "Worm" 

Nodding his head he types in Worm under it he types pronouns he/they and puta a little rainbow next to it. Yakko reads over their shoulder. As they type Non-binary.

"So you use He/They Pronouns?" Yakko asks.

Wakko jumps thinking Yakko and Dot had gone back to what they were doing earlier. "Uh Ya, I'm Non-binary? Did I not tell you?" 

Dot shakes her head "No,"

Wakko scratches his neck "Hehe sorry." 

"It' s ok baby bro-I mean sib." Yakko says "Wait do you want to be called my sib or bro or something else."

"You can call me your sib or brother I don't care either way," Wakko says

"Wait is that why you wanted to know if what name we thought was good? Cos you wanted to change it?" Dot asks

"Well yes and no." Wakko says "I'm still going by Wakko but online like many NB, I'll go by and animal, inanimate object, or three letters at least online." His sibs nod. "Anyother questions?"

"NOPE!"they say and head back to their stuff. Wakko smiles and goes back to what he was doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> did I do good did I do bad? I'll never know.  
> NEXT UP:  
> NB Wakko (who uses he/they pronouns) comes out to Buster Bugs, Yakko, And Dot Via google form. and yes it's a quarantine fic.  
> Hey ya so AO3 is being really weird and says this is part 8 of the series its part 9 IDk what's going on it's doubling up parts which is weird there two part 8's and two-part 5's if anyone knows how to fix this please comment. Im new to the site. only been here a week.


End file.
